1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the rapid development of a semiconductor technology, a semiconductor device has significantly grown. Further, the development for a semiconductor package, such as a system in package (SIP), a chip sized package (CSP), and a flip chip package (FCP) which are configured as a package by mounting an electronic device, such as the semiconductor device, on a printed circuit substrate in advance has been actively conducted. To allow the semiconductor package to stably and efficiently transfer a signal, it is important to consider a function capable of shielding noise caused by a high frequency is increasingly increased. For shielding the noise to allow the semiconductor package to stably transfer a signal and provide low impedance, a process of additionally forming a ground layer in a substrate is performed (Korean Patent No. 0274782).